Discworld Drabbles II Give it up for the Ladies!
by Moonspring
Summary: 200-word drabbles based on songs. Just as the last time. Now featuring Lofty and Tonker Monstrous Regiment , Sergeant Angua von Überwald and the legendary Granny Weatherwax.
1. Tonker

_A/N; Here we go again. Discworld Drabbles, part deux! This time we'll clear the stage for the ladies. Other than that, __it's the same procedure as last time, Miss Sophie! (baad, I know. Sorry!)I put the music in my computer at random, and based the drabbles on the first three songs that played. Good? Bad? Should I be lobotomized for this horrendous act of writing? You decide. Review, please! _

_Please?_

_----------------------------------------------_

"_I'm going down in flames for you_

_Baby, you are the weapon I choose"_

_-__Katy Perry, Self Inflicted_

She doesn't sleep.

She lies under the starry sky. Beside her, her companion is breathing softly, so softly that one who doesn't know her sleeping patterns might be fooled to believe she's not breathing at all.

Tonker knows different. She's spent so many nights listening to the soft sound of Lofty's breath that the quietest sigh wouldn't escape her attention.

She's waiting for the nightmares to start. They always do. Sometime in the middle of the night, the whimpers start, and soon they'll turn into screams. Limbs will be flailing, and there's nothing Tonker can do but to hold her tight and wait for the nightmares that torture her girl to leave her for the night. So she holds her, and wait, like she's done so many nights before.

Tonight the episode is short. It's over after just a few minutes. It always gets better when Lofty's been allowed to set fire to something, and today's bonfire was truly spectacular.

The school of hell is no more.

They've left the army and Borogravia behind. They've left their whole lives behind. All they've got right now is each other.

She looks up at the stars and smile. It couldn't be better.


	2. Angua

"_There's no place left to go_

_When you're running from yourself"_

_-Joan Jett, Hold Me_

Three days to full moon. Her skin is already itching, her teeth ready to elongate. She is edgy, easily irritated, and those who know her stay as far away as possible when its That Time Of The Month.

As usual when she is in a mood like this, she asks herself why she's still here. A big city is no place for a creature created for running through vast woodlands and over snowy hilltops. Werewolves are not supposed to skulk in the alleys of the shades. It's just not right.

She could leave. It would be so easy. Just walk out of one of the city gates and turn back into the wild. Go home.

But she can't go all the way home, can she? That place, that dreary old castle wasn't really home to her any way. It's just the place were she was born, nothing more.

She's got nowhere to run.

He walks by her. He stops, and turns around. Bends down and drops a light kiss on the top of her head, then leaves. He's the only one that dares approach her at a time like this.

She smiles. Maybe she'll stick around just a little longer.


	3. Granny Weatherwax

"_The young are young and the old are old_

_And there are no shades of grey in between__"_

_-Eagle-Eye Cherry, Shades of Grey_

She will never, ever admit it to a living soul, but she can feel herself getting older.

Oh sure, she can act the part of an old, fragile woman any day, reaping the benefits of that particular role. She has no problem with that. The point is, that is only a part to play, nothing more. It always has been.

Now, she felt older. Not old, mind you. Never old. But… older.

But older didn't necessarily mean weaker. Quite the opposite. She is stronger now then she ever could remember being, even when her body was at its best. She has battled the Fair ones; she has fought vampires and won. She has flown in the mind of a swarm of bees.

Let's see the young ones do _that!_

She can barely remember how it felt to be young. Sometimes she doesn't think she has ever _been_ young. It feels like her mind always has been old. Ancient. She thinks that sometimes, when she is in a dark mood.

Then she'll snap out of it. That isn't practical, thinking nonsense like that. Then she'll go schop some wood, or milk the goats, or dig a new hole for the privy.


End file.
